transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrolance
"Flames of the free! Plant your power within me! Show the most just way of battle! It is injustice that I will tackle! The power of equity resides in this lance! Now, I shall advance!" Necrolance is a high-ranked and positioned Dimensional Guardian, who was originally positioned to Realm TFIDTMGI11-02 (IDW's Hearts of Steel Continuity, but serving during and after the events of Infestation 2), assisting multiple teams of Humans, Mutants and Autobots in the defense and slaying of the Elder Gods after their awakening. Necrolance's knightly appearance is due to originally being tasked with serving as a spy within the Ebon Knights (Servants of the Elder Gods). He was said to be trained under an extraterrestrial guardian, training Necrolance with the specific task of multiverse collision, time travel and extradimension species invasion. He is equipped with the 123MidKnight gear, a gear forged for pure battle and nothing else. It has been modified to blend in with SMART BRAIN's gears. History Infestation 2 To be added = Transformers Frontier Added once the events happen, due to spoilers. Personality Necrolance is a very big preacher of Justice, punishing many for even the smallest of things. He is show to go to the extreme for what he sees is right and just, attacking Barbatos and his team for even the most trivial of reasons. Despite his big moral code, he clearly breaks it constantly. Slaughtering entire planets for a simple man's crime. He is, a very big hypocrite. What he sees as heroic, is described as vile by others. Despite this, the Council still enable him to fight, due to his extreme efficiency. He is shown not to care for the war between Autobots and Decepticons, but only for hunting Orphnoch. He even pays Starscream, Ouja and Outcast little to no mind, seeing them as irrelevant to his task. Why he is so focused on the Orphnoch, is unknown... It is shown that the different Guardians don't mind Necrolance, even with the Knight being a total extremist of his beliefs. Agent and The Overlord however, really don't like him. But they think he is one of the better Guardians among the ranks, due to believing in Justice, while many other Guardians only fighting because it's their job, and it's all they know. Equipment and Abilities Due to fighting against the Elder Gods like Cthulhu himself, Necrolance's power is in high regard. His alternative form is a highly customized Police Car. Necrolance's main weapon is his JudgementLance, a Drill Lance used with expertise. His 123 Gear allows how him to go through 3 different forms, 1 being his normal Guardian Armour, 2 as his faster archer like transformation (Allowing him to move at the speed of light for 15 seconds), and his 3rd being his Judgement form. This 3rd form is hardly seen... The 123MidKnight gear is similar of that to the SMART BRAIN gears, in being a belt powered by a phone. This is due to the gear being designed to blend in with SMART BRAIN inhabited dimensions. The main phone unit however, is mostly in it's Knuckle formation, which also serves as a blaster and blade. The Knuckle is slotted into the belt, activated one of the 3 forms. Much like other Guardians, Necrolance has a finishing move. Like all of the Dimensional Finishers, a high rate of Photon Energon, Void Energy and Dimension Streams are channeled into a limb or weapon, then the attack proceeds, providing a miniature dimensional void to trap and destroy the victim within. Necrolance's finisher is a rather elegant and complicated set of jabs with his lance. Notes and Trivia Like other characters of Mactray's, Necrolance has a theme song that represents either him, what he goes through (his development), his goals or his fighting style. The links for Necrolance's themes are listed below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J08bRPCoQSo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwYS0aBiPf4 Necrolance seems to follow the Guardian's Codebook completely without fail, and won't hesitate to punish those who don't. He's a prick, and the point of his character is to point out and exaggurate the flaws in total justice and morals, that many Autobots in different continuities follow. Like Mactray's other characters, it's a deconstruction of multiple tropes, but also falling along the lines of an Anti-Villain.